


Tied down

by blea_my



Series: Confronting a Water god [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Chinese Mythology, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Demigods, Enemies, Human Sacrifice, Lan Jingyi - Freeform, Lan SiZhui - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Water Spirit, god!yibo, i dont know how to tag sorry, no beta read, poor! Zhan, Ōuyáng Zizhēn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my
Summary: ///Wang Yibo is a water deity and Xiao Zhan hates him for personal reasons///It's gonna be a collection with slow burn adventures of mythical YiZhan..
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Confronting a Water god [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886950
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Tied down

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fanart monthsss ago and I had this sudden urge to just write somethinggg related to a merman Yibo down 🤣 so here I am...

What would you do if suddenly your little sister was being forced to become a sacrifice to an ancient god? 

Xiao Zhan never had a thought about it because he simply never wanted to ponder on it but deep within the core of his heart, he knew that day would eventually come… and it did.

Living in a village far away from urban society and normal rural areas was not as amazing as one thought of it to be. Being near coastlines, enjoying sweet sunshine and warmth of sand between your toes was an heavenly experience everyday no doubt but the hurdles and complications that came with those blessings was another test for people living near the Great Ocean, especially young beautiful girls.

Now, life was quite simple for those villagers. Throughout The year, they cultivated scrumptious fruits and delightful vegetables which were known throughout the whole country, and even sold a large amount of fishes and the other tasty sea animals which filled their bellies with warm bread and wealth enough to carry on their life. But all of that lush farmland and easy fish catching came with a price which was filled by old villagers by sacrificing a beautiful virgin for Great Water god, who allowed them to inhabit that beautiful, full of riches, land and feed off of it.

A virgin, specifically a girl, was always offered after every 3 years just to please and keep the god happy and prosperous as ever. A life for everyone's greed to fulfill.

Xiao Zhan hated that. 

His blood boiled every time he saw a crying young woman being separated from his loved ones, since he was 10 and got a firm knowledge of what was happening around him. Those countless tears and pleas were always ringing in his head like a constant mantra, urging him to pack everything up and leave that forsaken place but what always grounded him was his sister. His only family left.

He was a well-known person around the village as he was the only well educated and experienced teacher, hence respected a lot as well. He was sure of the fact that whatever it was in the Ocean, it was not a Water god or whatever his fellow villagers believed in. After all, wasn't God merciful enough to not beg for a virgin after every 3 years? 

Whatever it was, Xiao Zhan was determined to finish it off and his first step was to spread this among younger children, whom he taught with utmost passion.

That of course caused a lot of uproar in town as the Mayor and his family deeply hated Zhan and his convincing stories with passion. From the moment he had entered the village after years of studies in urban society, they knew someone higher than their IQ had entered their land of fortune.

Soft knock on the door woke up a passed out Xiao Zhan on his study table after a long night of lore reading. With a sudden gasp, he scrambled like a headless chicken and rushed to push all the books and papers in his drawer and brush down his ruffled cloths. 

Upon opening the door, he was met with the gentle and sweet smile of his little sister, who held a tray filled with pastries and a warm cup of tea. Am alluring and mouth watering smell wafted across the room, filling it up with utmost cozy atmosphere and warmth,

"You were up all night again, Ge." She giggled as one of her hands reached out to rub at the smudged ink on Zhan's cheek making him pout before taking tray from her hand.

He closed the door with a soft push as her sister skipped through literature books sitting with an imitating aura on Zhan's desk. He could feel them giving him side eyes and a betrayed look. It wasn't his fault he became engrossed in a freaking Water Monster that had been terrorizing their ancestors since birth. But he did feel guilty for not giving them enough time to finish.

As both siblings sat down for a good cup of tea under calm rainy atmosphere and lovely wind blowing inside the room, engaged in their mindless conversations, a loud bell rang across the village making them stop and listen carefully. Another clang ran across the area like a wave. With sweat almost forming on Zhan's temple he prayed for it to end there but despite being aware of the custom for years, the last bell rang ripping through his body like sharp spears.

Whole village was called, it was time for the call out.

"Gege…" 

Xiao Zhan immediately clasped his hand on her shaky ones as he tried to calm his sister down. Look of fear was evident as fire in the middle of forest. Her sea green eyes pooling with pearly tears as her lip quivered with fear. She was 18 and very beautiful with a soft features and delicate figure, everything a man required in his future wife. Her sea green eyes were what led her to be known as Lu Bao shi around the village and by his closer ones Lu. 

Xiao Zhan knew this day would come but he was so damn sure that by that time, he would be able to expose that fake god and save his sister and other villagers as well but destiny decided to play with him this time. 

With a furious heart and heavy steps, both siblings left their home with hands gripping tightly each other's. Their whole journey from home to the place of gathering, was filled with countless people sending pitiful glances towards Lu making her cower behind her older brother even more. Zhan ignored the looks as his mind rushed over possible ways to help her sister escape the premises if she became the scapegoat. 

But before he could find a way to break through security, they had entered the area with countless families silently crying and girls hiding behind them. For the first time, Xiao Zhan felt like he was one of those girls not his sister. The horror and terror that surrounded them felt like being a victim to foley he never committed. 

Everyone's eyes refocused on the stage as the Mayor presided with a fake look of sadness and despair on his face. He himself had 3 daughters but never once they were selected and that was always a mystery to villagers whi were dumb enough to follow his every command but Zhan knew well about what was corruption and greed of a devil.

"My dear fellow villagers! Once again we're here to offer our utter love and affection to our great lord of the Ocean! May he remain calm and fill our and our kids bellies with his riches and mercy!" 

After a long mindless prayer which was full of weird dancing and whatnot, the anxiety and fear sat within families as the bowl filled with names was brought out in front of the mayor and his wife, who Zhan always thought of as an evil witch and that was coming from a 29 year old adult. 

As her hand dropped inside the bowl, Lu gripped tightly onto Zhan's shoulder as she shivered with terror. There was something wrong with the selection every year as it was always one woman known around the town for her utmost beauty. For some reason, the upper family deeply despised the ones prettier than their own daughters and that made Xiao Zhan tremble with anger. This was another reason why Zhan completely disagreed with this human sacrifice they made every 3 year.

"And this year's lucky lady is…" Her spitefully sweet voice echoed across the crowd as they waited for her to finish her sentence, "Lu Bao Shi." 

Zhan felt a blunt arrow ripping through his chest as his arm instinctively defended his sister from being taken away but it was no use as the guards were already there to rio him off and take Lu away who was quietly crying while her hands tried to grab Zhan's.

"I swear to-" His tongue refused to utter that word as his hatred deepened upon thinking of that Water lord who was behind that all. He hated him...Hated him from the core of his heart.

Without thinking and even contemplating on his choice of word, he raised his voice loud enough to be heard, " You can take me instead." and let me kill that bastard…

Everyone fell quite as the Mayor and his wife chuckled while everyone seemed to be stuck in their position as some thought why someone would risk their life. while others thought how this man could still be virgin. But that all came to halt as Mayor's wife announced with a menacing tone, 

"Men are not allowed-"

"And how do you know?" Zhan immediately cut her off, striking a look of surprise on everyone's face as they looked between both of them, parting ways, "from what I've learned about our history, our ancestors said a "virgin" was enough, no where it was written that a "woman virgin" was a must." 

Lu wanted to smack his older brother as he was risking her life for no reason. She knew from the start that one day, she would be the next one in line and that always feared him. She loves water but knowing that one day she would be part of it filled her with terror and grief. 

Knowing her stubborn brother, she sent him a glare to which he replied with blank expression.

An elder who always accompanied these sacrifices stood up after loud chatter and gossips started to fill the environment, and explained everything to the Mayor in peaceful tone, "What he said is true… a woman to be specific was never mentioned in old records...someales were also sacrificed in the past as well…" He muttered while glancing at a determined Zhan who was held by guards, "despite that, he's still handsome and can be considered beautiful even from a woman's beauty scale." 

It was no doubt true. If Lu was the beryl of the village, Xiao Zhan was known as the sear. Blessed with beautiful mouth structure and enticing brown doe eyes, he was quite bewitching as well compared to his lovely sister. Both siblings were respected by elders and adored by many and had many secret admirers sitting quietly in the dark, dwelling in self pity for not being worthy of their partnership.

Except the Mayor and his family, everyone was damn sure Zhan was enough even for a Water god to become captivated. 

"Why did you do that!" Lu exclaimed as she entered the small grooming area which was setup to make Zhan look even more pretty but of course everyone was ushered out as Zhan gave them a single glare, daring them to touch him.

Zhan sat quietly as he tugged on a silky shirt that caught his eye, wearing nice cloths before killing your nemesis was never looked down upon and Zhan looked silk anyways. His eyes refocused on his sister who had her face turned into a cute pout and eyes again brimming with tears. With a small sigh escaping him, he stood and engulfed his sister into warm cozy embrace, kissing top of her head,

" I promised father in his deathbed to protect you with my own life, didn't I? so let me full fill my oath"

He rubbed her back gently, soothing her with soft hum as he always did since they were little kids making Lu shed tears even more before pulling away,

"I know you did this for me…" She stopped for a moment to take a sigh in and calm herself down before leaning down and taking out a dagger from her shoe, "Here...I know you're not easily letting someone touch you." She smiled with grief reflecting her broken smile.

Zhan chuckled as he placed the dagger inside his shirt and tied a huge piece of cloth over his waist to keep it intact.

"You're coming back.. promise me Gege"

Zhan pinched her cheek with a teasing pout, "I'll bring back souvenirs just smile now chicken!" A small giggle left Lu as both siblings stayed next to each other till someone finally came to take away the "Sacrifice".

A clang spread around the cave as a shell struck a huge pile of other seashells sitting quietly in corner. A bored Water deity lazily stretched his arms as he picked up his trident and waved it around bringing shells back up in pile and far from him while two dolphins swimming around him.

"This time, I'm going to make a world record just watch!" Yibo smirked as he stood up like a champion and tossed the shell in his hand a few times before throwing in with enough power to strike the pile. 

"Did you see that!! I bet no one can beat me here!" He smirked with victory shining pleasantly across his face while both dolphins looked at each other and came near him.

"Well, unlike others you are a lazy god-" 

"Jingyi!" One of the dolphins nudged the trash mouthed one making him close his mouth immediately as Yibo gave him a look with lips pursed, "we're sorry master! What Jingyi here was trying to say is that you're amazing in everything as ever! It takes practice of course!!"

Wang Yibo smiled delightfully at praise, blessing Jingyi with a utter relief as he rolled twice in celebration of his remaining breaths, 

"Glad to hear that Sizhui, you always fill me with arrogance." 

Before anyone of them could respond, another dolphin swam crazily towards the trio, stopping immediately by the broken pile of shells as Yibo looked at him expectantly,

"Everything okay?" 

Zizhen shook his head as he rolled a little before coming extremely near Yibo, "The new sacrifice has arrived,My lord!"

"Poor little thing... We'll be on our way master." Yibo nodded as he fell down on a huge stone with a bored expression but that turned into confusion as Zizhen shook his head vigorously and swam around Jingyi and Sizhui, stopping them from moving forward.

"This one's different! It's a man- A beautiful man…" He trailed off as his fins flapped a little while he rolled with ecstasy.

"Zizhen!"

This brought the little dolphin out of his trance making him swim near Yibo with excitement clearly covering his face, " Please attend this one! I'm sure, he'll be a charm!"

Yibo gave him a blank look as a small snort escaped him, "You said same when that young maiden arrived-" 

Jingyi slittered in like an eel and gave Zizhen a stink eye, "And She tried to kill our master! Beauty is lethal!" 

"But what if this one's good?" Zizhen cowered down as he encountered two opposing parties making him want to hide in a seashell. It wasn't his fault that the last woman tried to kill his master, he was a delicate soul with delicate sense of trust. And besides, that man looked gentle and calm, not a crying mess.

Sizhui came in front of Zizhen, hiding him from the intimidating eyes of stubborn children in front of him, "It depends upon you Master, if you want to meet him we'll follow your orders if not, we'll be on our way to help him out." 

A displeasing no was sitting firmly on Yibo's tongue as he never had shown even a decent kind of interest in homo sapiens but a little fire of curiosity burned in his chest, making him want to see what human made Zizhen react in such a way. He knew that his little dolphin was dumb but he was sure it was not that dumb to chant about someone's beauty in front of charming Water Deity named Wang Yibo.

With a deep hum, he stood up from his seat and grabbed the trident firmly before lightly striking it's blunt side on stone below, sending a deep rumble across miles of blue ocean before a whoosh rumbled in it's answer and a pearly monster came into their view with crystal clear liquid body and stopped right in front of Yibo.

With a huff, the water monster in front of them let out a whine making Yibo smile lovingly as he patted the water body with affection, "It's been so long Bichen." 

With a small roll to its side, Bichen accepted the genuine gesture while a look of pride sat on its face like a crown. The pride was obvious especially for someone belonging to the Cetus family tree. A noble with less terrifying face compared to his ancestors.

"I've always hated that cocky bastard." Jingyi muttered next to his fellow dolphins while the one being addressed paid him no attention but once Yibo mounted him, he surely turned around hard to make his tail smack the trash mouth dolphin, making others snicker.

A shiver went through Zhan's cold wet body as another gust of wind swept across the crashing waves while he helplessly sat on the edge of a small ship wreck. His mind rushed between worrying for his sister and staying alert to everything around him. He had been sitting there for more than 2 hours now and the only thing he had seen so far was an endless blue ocean and one shy dolphin that peeked at him shamelessly before swimming away. As minutes passed, the hatred grew a little colder than before for the non existent water deity. He was sure that pure girls probably committed suicide or got eaten by sea monsters rather than belonging to Water god's harem. 

His hand gripped at the dagger his sister had given him as he waited when suddenly he saw three dolphins swimming around the shipwreck making him feel a little bit better with their chittering and splashes. He smiled unknowingly with his head leaning tirelessly on his folded arms while he watched three dolphins playing together. 

It was all peaceful until he felt a presence next to him making him gasp and almost fall down from the little wooden board he was left upon. A scaly hand gripped tightly on his arm, stabling him while Zhan looked at the person Infront of him with eyes wider than coconuts. A man sat on a small rock next to his board with half of his legs submerged in water and shoulder length pearly white hair with dark blue streaks decorating it aesthetically. His eyes shone like crystal clear water under specks of sunshine peeking from clouds while a sense of security oozed from them.

Xiao Zhan was enticed by the exotic person in front of him. Was he the great Water Deity?

His lips opened to form words that were always stuck in his throat since he was young, 

"Are you the Water Lord?" 

Yibo blinked rapidly as he brought himself out of his mindless trance of admiring the beautiful stranger. For once in his immortal life, he felt an urge to embrace a human being and probably praise Zizhen. He was right, the man in front of him was truly bewitching.

"I have many names, it must be one of them, my precious." A smirk fell on Yibo's lips as he leisurely sat on stone, admiring the beauty that Heavens had gifted him with. 

Zhan blinked confusedly as he shook his head, trying to remember something, "You can't be…" Yibo didn't pay a single ounce of attention to what he was saying and kept shamelessly checking him out. He wondered if his supple milky skin would feel against Yibo's scaly hands. A pervert thought but he knew his boundaries near a human, they had respectful boundaries and Yibo was always a gentle god no matter what.

"... You're wearing trousers! Like a human! Don't play with me. I've read all the lores and old records and our ancestors explained a merman not a man!" Zhan exclaimed as his eyes narrowed at the 'traitor' in front of him. He was ready to kill the Water god, not some reckless mindless fool pretending to be one. Murder of a Lore creature would not put Zhan in jail but killing a human would bring him to gallows in seconds.

Dolphins near them suddenly stopped galloping like horses and one of them snorted, making Zhan look at it with incredulous expression. What even was happening around him?! 

A little laugh sounded from behind making him turn with an expectant look, as the man in front of him gave him an adoring smile, "No one was this excited to see my tail before.. I'm honored, my precious." A smirk that followed that pet name burned a fire inside Zhan making him turn red with embarrassment but he stood still and stubborn as ever.

"How is a Water Deity supposed to look like." The man in front of him muttered as in front of Zhan's eyes, a trident appeared in his right hand, making him blink twice with astonished face, "Like this?" With a click of his fingers, Yibo's legs disappeared as a beautiful green tail appeared like a bright emerald shining under the sun rays. 

Zhan's eyes widened with surprise and astonishment as his heart quivered a little in fear as he realized that there really was a Water Deity and he was standing right in front of him. He gulped as he tried to think of a way to attack the man- no god in front of him.

Yibo huffed in annoyance as he looked at his tail, he liked legs more than his tail, even though his tail was more impressive in water, "is that how your ancestors explained me or more specifically like this?" With a click of his fingers, a bare man sat in front of Zhan bringing his eyes wide as saucers and turned his face around with redness evident on his face.

It was true these details were written in those lore books and records and at that time, Zhan had to cover his face with embarrassment upon reading such descriptive details about a man and his figure. Another reason why he always hid those books from his sister. Innocence of one sibling was enough for this mission.

A chuckle sounded from back making Xhan tremble with anger and embarrassment, "Why are you so shy? Your ancestors loved when I app-" 

"You can shut up." Xiao Zhan sneered as the dolphins in front of him had their backs turned like they were already expecting such a pervert act from their master. 

Yibo hummed with delight as another click was sounded and Zhan hesitatingly turned to face the arrogant smug person sitting on stone in the same attire as he first appeared in, "Proved my existence enough, love?" 

With a sudden surge of anger, Zhan blindly took out the dagger, leaped towards the cocky bastard, who was behind all the sufferings. Before the blade could reach his throat, a slick wave of water came firmly swirling in front of the blade and Yibo's neck, while the one being attacked smiled adoringly at the angry human almost face to face with him. 

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry, little human." Yibo pouted as his hand reached to slightly caress the milky white skin while Zhan glared at the man with intense fire and anger. He didn't know whether he was delighted to feel the rough scaly yet somewhat secure hands against his skin or sacred to his damn wit as he looked at calm expression of the god being attacked.

"Now, here's my offer my precious, come with me willingly or go back home bringing despair and hunger along with you." 

Here was a thing, Xiao Zhan had always thought about what he would do if his sister was suddenly offered as a sacrifice to ancient god, deep somewhere in his mind but he had never ever, in million years, thought about himself being in place of his sister. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your reviews please! Thank you!?


End file.
